injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
War Machine (Multiverse saga)
War Machine is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. War Machine is a character from the comics by Marvel comics. History Rhodes was the Assistant of Stark in the design and development of the battle-suit MPI-2100, a technological marvel that combined armor, heavy weaponry and fluidity of movements for infantry troops. Seeing its vast arsenal, the costume was appropriately known as "War machine". After personally overseeing the destructive capabilities of the war machine, Stark decided to leave the project for the sake of the pacifist technology. This decision frustrated to Rhodes, who believed that the war machine was a tool with hundreds of possible uses both in peacetime and wartime. The pacifist inventor confronted the soldier and the philosophical friction between both grew rapidly. Defying his boss, Rhodes put on costume and made a test flight. He hoped to demonstrate their peacekeeping skills to Stark, but instead was involved in a skirmish that ended with the death of a hostage and six terrorists. After being fired from Stark industries, Rhodes attracted the attention of Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury, impressed by its resolution and its ability to put on the suit, Rhodes recruited to create a similarly-equipped agents fighting force and thus destroy a terrorist organization. The Rhodes team acted with extreme prejudice, destroying both the terrorist cell and the biological weapon that were developing. However, there was low and the mission brought consequences. And also Stark claimed ownership of armour, whereas this prefers to follow with S.H.I.E.L.D. Events in Multiverse Crash Of Universes Events in Post-Story Rhody was one of the heroes who attended the battle at beacon along with other heroes. Ending Crash of Universes Wrath of Beyonder Moveset Special Attacks * Repulsor Ray: War Machine fires a beam of energy from his hand. * War Missiles: War Machine fires some missiles at the opponent. * Grenade Launcher: War Machine fires a cluster of grenades at the opponent. * Thruster Slam: War Machine flies at the opponent with his thrusters and tackles them. * Flight: '''War Machine flies for a few moments. '''Grab Chain Gun: War Machine grabs the opponent and lifts them up as his chain gun aims at them and rapidly shoots them. Super Move Uni-Beam: War Machine fires a concentrated energy beam from his chest plate. Ultimate Attack War Destroyer :'''War Machine fires a small missile at the opponent. If it hits, the missile goes off and sends the opponent flying as War Machine flies after them, repeatedly shooting at them with his chain gun. War Machine then fires a barrage of rockets at the opponent, engulfing them with multiple explosions, before firing the Uni-Beam. Entrance, exit, and taunt '''Entrance: War Machine flies onscreen and touches down to the ground before clenching his fists. Exit: War Machine hovers in the air and fires a missile into the background, causing an explosion to go off behind him. 'Taunt: ' Alternate Costumes WM_mk1Transparent.png|primary 902043-product-silo.png|segondary/War Machine Mark 2 marvel-war-machine-sixth-scale-captain-america-civil-war-hot-toys-silo-902621.png|tertiary/War Machine mark 3 Iron-man-3-iron-patriot-japan.jpg|iron patriot ironmanwarmachine.gif|classic UltimateWarMachine6.jpg|ultimate War-machine-armor.png|armored adventures 41kWOwHmlML._SY355_.jpg|lego Trivia Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Heroes Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Strong Category:Male Characters Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Pro-Registration (Multiverse saga)